My girl, your girl
by Flowangelic
Summary: Roger found a girl for Mark. She is perfect for his buddy! Mark starts to like her and she starts to love Mark. But as time continuous Roger starts developing certain feelings for this girl...Mark/OC & Roger/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!  
I'm ashamed to admit...that the year 2012 was the year in which I saw Rent for the first time. A girl my age, you'd think I would have heard of it before (even though I'm not American or English)**

**Anywhoo, I decided to try a story. ^^ that's why this chapter is so short. It's a test to see if people will like it. so if you like the idea, please Review!**

**Rent is now one of my favorite Musicals ever :) I love the story and each character is so powerful.**  
**Now this story will contain an OC. Angel is no longer with us in the story (she will be mentioned of course!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, or any of the cast members (Broadway or Movie cast) I do own my OC and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s: the story takes place a few months, where 'RENT' ended. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**A girl for mark**

"How about that girl…?" Roger pointed to the northeast. Mark rose from the barstool and looked in the direction Roger was pointing at. A girl with dark brown curls, wearing a leopard printed dress. She took a sip from her cocktail as her eyes scanned the room. Mark punched Roger on the shoulder," ha, ha very funny Roger."

"Come on, you haven't been with a woman since…" Roger thought for a moment," I can't even remember."

"What's with the jokes!" Mark complained while dramatically throwing his hands up in the air.

Roger grinned as he continued to scan the room when a woman caught his eye. He pulled Mark close and pointed, "That one."

Mark adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes. After a few seconds he shook his head," No."

Roger arched an eyebrow," No? Are you kidding me?"

"Be serious, she's way out of my league…besides every girl I've ever dated looses interest as soon as they meet you."

Nervously Roger scratched the back of his neck, Mark had a point and Roger hated that. The worst thing was that it's not even his fault. He was always polite to Mark's girlfriends, apparently that was all they needed to flutter their eyelashes at him and ignore Mark.

"Only one way to find out…" Roger said.

"Forget it. I'm staying right where I am." Mark replied.

"That's fine with me." And with that Roger walked away, leaving a confused Mark next to the bar.

Normally Roger wouldn't approach a total stranger, especially now that he had Mimi, but in his mind this was the only way to figure out if this girl was any worth of his roommate and best friend.

The girl Roger had spotted was still sitting in the same place. She moved a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and checked the watch on her wrist. Roger took a deep breath and stepped towards her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He smiled at her when she looked up, waited then she shook her head.

"You can take it, if you want." She replied with a slight British accent.

Her eyes widened as Roger sat down across her. Apparently she thought he wanted to take the chair.

For a minute Roger just sat there and the woman just smiled, but her eyes scanned the room. This idea sounded so much better in his head.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure…" she answered.  
Roger frowned," someone stood you up?"

The woman checked her watch again," it's been an hour, so…I guess it qualifies as being stood up." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Roger said honestly.

She shrugged," it's alright. It only means he wasn't worth my time." A weak smile formed her face and she stood up.

"Wait!" Roger exclaimed," would you like to stay? Have a drink with me and my friend?"

"Your friend?"

Roger stood up and pointed towards Mark," the blond guy with the glasses."

He grinned as he saw her mouth turn into a smile when she laid her eyes upon Mark. She turned her head to him," you know…why not?"

"I'm Roger." Roger said extended his hand.

"Olivia." She shook his hand.

* * *

Mark gave a small smile when he noticed Roger coming his way followed by the girl Roger had pointed out to him. He cleared his throat and took a quick sip of his drink.

He swallowed the liquid just in time as Roger stepped in front of him.

"Mark, meet Olivia. Olivia, this is Mark," Roger smirked at his best friend as he moved the girl in front of him.

"N-nice to meet you Olivia," Mark said, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

Olivia smiled," likewise."

"I invited her to have a drink with us."

"Oh?" Mark exclaimed," your friends left?" he asked.

"My date never showed up…" Olivia replied.

"That…that really sucks," Mark said," the guy is an ass, that's all I can say."

"At least now you get to hang out with us." Roger laughed and he head up to the bar to order three drinks.

As he waited he turned around and saw Mark and Olivia talking with each other. She threw her head back and laughed, completely different how she appeared a moment ago. Roger would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he found her a pretty woman. Two small hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Guess who baby?" a warm voice spoke.

Roger smiled and turned around in gazed into the eyes of Mimi. Her eyes moved to the three glasses on the bar.

"You were expecting me?" she said with her wide smile.

"No, but I can fix that." Roger replied and ordered another drink.

In the meantime Mimi let her eyes wander the room and they stopped on Mark who had a woman by his side.

"Is she the third drink?" the brunette nodded towards Olivia.

"She sure is." Roger handed Mimi two drinks and together they walked towards Mark and 'the third drink'.

* * *

**Short? sure but I told you that! **

**Check out my other stories, they made me proud (also review them if you enjoy them) and also review this one ^^ let me know if I've got something good to continue with.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here, and i hope so far you readers are enjoying it so far.**

**just give it a chance :) it may be a slow start but i'll get there eventually.  
I wanted a story like this, but since i couldn't find a story with this theme on , I decided to create my own.**

**and please if you like it, review! wether it's to compliment or to give tips, i welcome it. Be that ONE person who gives me a review ^^**

**for now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Basket of muffins**

Mark had smiled the entire way home, after he said goodbye to Olivia. He held a piece of paper in his hand on which Olivia's phone number was written.

"I can't thank you enough for this Roger," He told his roommate," she sure is something."

Roger patted his buddy on the shoulder," no problem, it's the least I can do. You've always been there for me. Especially since April…I know I haven't,-"

Mark raised his hand," enough with this mushy stuff." He laughed.

Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi and kissed her gently on the top of her head. If it hadn't been for this dark haired beauty Roger often wondered where he would be now. Moody and cranky with nothing to care or think about. He looked at Mark and felt like a complete ass for the way he behaved those last years.

* * *

**Olivia's apartment**

Olivia felt radiant after tonight. Being stood up was not something she was used to and although she wondered if something might have happened to her date, her instinct told her to doubt that fact.

She rumbled in her bag for the keys to her apartment when she heard a giggling noise coming from the other side of her door. Her gut feeling told her something was up and that she wasn't going to like it.

Finally she found her keys and unlocked the door. As soon as she entered she trip over a pair of high heels.

"Mother fucker…" Olivia shouted as she lay in her hallway. Carefully she hoisted herself up. Her leg hurt but it wasn't serious.

"Ssshh…I think Olivia is home." A female voice giggled.

Olivia entered the living room, but saw no-one else except her younger sister. Olivia crossed her arms and cocked her head," who are you with?"

Her sister shrugged.

"Marie, you better answer me truthfully, or I swear I will,-"

"Oh fine, fine…" Marie sighed as she turned around and leaned over the couch," come out, come out where ever you are."

A man appeared from behind the couch, he looked at Olivia rather nervously. Olivia eyes grew wide.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The guy bit his lip and moved away from the couch," This isn't what it looks like, Olivia…"

"I bet it isn't..." Olivia answered angrily," get the fuck out off my house, Joe!"

"Sure, I'll see you around Marie." He told her sister.

"Like hell you will, out now!" Olivia yelled as she pointed towards the door.

Joe quickly rushed out of the living room, followed by Marie.

"Baby, don't listen to her. You don't have to leave, it's my house too." Marie pleaded.

Joe didn't look back and walked out of the apartment.

"Call me!" Marie yelled after him. The front door of the building closed with a bang.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Marie scowled at her sister, who had stepped into the hallway.

"Happy? I waited for over an hour for that guy to show up! All this time I had no idea he was here and apparently messing around with you!"

Marie shrugged," he came here to pick you up. You weren't here…one thing lead to another."

"Marie Fredriksson!"

"I'm sorry, alright. But Joe is a really nice guy." Olivia's sister explained trying to defend herself that she had done nothing wrong.

Olivia glared at Marie," I know…that's why he was MY date for tonight."

"Ollie…"

Olivia walked away and slammed her bedroom door as hard as she could. For all she cared, at the moment Joe and Marie deserved each other.

* * *

**Roger's and Mark's apartment.**

Roger couldn't help but roll his eyes when Mark entered the living room.

"Good morning." He exclaimed gleefully.

Roger replied with a simple," morning."

"I'm going to get breakfast, do you want anything?" Mark asked.

"You're way too chirpy this morning…" Roger groaned as he leaned back in the couch, his feet placed on the coffee table.

"Suit yourself." Mark replied with a shrug, he grabbed his jacket and closed the door with a bang. Roger shook his head,"…women, they make a man act crazy."

* * *

Mark crossed the street with such a daze that he nearly got hit by a passing by car. The driver honked angrily at him.

"Sorry, my bad," Mark shouted after the car," Wow…I really need to keep my head together."

He entered the coffee shop and ordered a small basket of muffins along with a large cappuccino. As Mark waited or his coffee, he noticed a woman in the corner of the room, she looked familiar and he narrowed his eyes to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He loosened his scarf, grabbed the basket of muffins and his coffee, before heading towards Olivia.

"Good morning!" Mark said happily. Olivia looked up from the newspaper, gave a weak smile and said," Morning."

Olivia seemed different compared to last night.

"Are you ok?" he asked her with concern. There was that small smile again. A typical, no-I'm-not-but-lets-not-talk-about-it smile.

Without asking Mark took the seat opposite Olivia," want to talk about it, I'm a good listener." This time he got a sincere smile from her.

"I saw my date last night." She said in a hurry.

Mark frowned," how did that happen? We dropped you off at your house, there was no one there."

Olivia ran her hand through her light brown hair," He was inside…"

Mark, subconsciously, reached out and grabbed hold of Olivia's hand," he didn't hurt you did he?"

A blush crept over Olivia's cheeks. Not because of the question, but because of the concern Mark showed towards her. Mark looked down at his hand saw where it was positioned and slowly moved it back to his side.

"He was preoccupied with my younger sister."

"With your sister?"

Olivia nodded.

Mark hissed," Ouch, what did you do?"

"I kicked him out, much to her dislike." She couldn't help but grin at this.

"I bet." Mark replied. He stared at Olivia for a moment. In his eyes, she didn't seem that upset about the whole thing and he was quite curious why. Actually, there was a certain answer he wanted to hear her say. His thoughts were interrupted by Olivia who waved her hand in front of his face.

"Mark, are you alright?" she asked him.

Mark blinked," yeah, sorry. I was just wondering…" He looked at the basket of mini muffins which he had placed beside his chair on the floor," would you like to have breakfast with me at my apartment?"

* * *

**Can someone check the review button, cause I think it's broken. It didn't work on the first chapter :P**

**Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll with this story. As you can read it's progressing at a steady speed.  
but let me know if it's going too fast or too slow.**

**I can't believe how fast I'm updating this story...but i''m on a roll at the moment ^^**

**hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**on to chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Closer**

The sound of the guitar was appalling. Roger strung the bottom two strings, tuned them and hit all of the strings at the same time. _Perfect._

As he gently touched the stings his mind wandered to last night. Whenever him, Mimi and Mark were together, he couldn't help but realise how lonely Mark must feel every time they were together. With or without the others of the group, Mark was technically always alone. So last night he had made the decision in finding a solution. Roger smiled at the next though that crossed his mind, the thought of how he had scanned the room in search of a girl for Mark. He had been looking for a girl that reminded him of Mark in a certain way, kind, a bit shy and with a nice smile. There weren't a lot of women like that. Most of the women in that club were on the prowl themselves. Then he had spotted Olivia, alone, hidden in a corner. She had appeared very shy. Good looking, something else he added to the list. The only thing was that he had to check if she was kind.

The closer he had gotten to her, the more nervous he got. He wasn't the type of person to step up to someone let alone a woman even, if this time it wasn't for him but for the benefit of his best friend. As soon as he saw Olivia up close, he knew then it was a right decision, she looked kind and her smile would probably be lovely behind those rosy lips…and it was. She turned out to be polite, kind, had a slight British accent and when she finally smiled, it was a good smile. Light brown hair and her eyes…

Roger blinked, he had no idea actually.

Suddenly he turned his head towards the door which, by the sound of it, was being unlocked. Probably Mark back from his breakfast trip. The door opened revealing Mark, who had a wide smile plastered on his face. It made Roger feel uneasy.

"Back so soon?" he asked his roommate.

Mark didn't answer the question, instead he stepped aside while saying," Look who I found."

The girl behind Mark was carrying a basket of mini muffins and her cheeks were red from the early morning coldness.

"Hello Roger!" she said to him.

"Olivia?" Roger stood up, suddenly aware of his pyjama bottoms and dark green sweater. He placed the guitar next to the couch as Mark led Olivia into the apartment.

"W-what, h-how…" He started to stutter.

Olivia looked at the guitar he had put away," Is this a bad time? Mark invited me over for breakfast."

"Oh no, I mean…" He coughed." No problem, I'll just go and get dressed. You two enjoy your breakfast." Roger gave a small wave and moved back towards his bedroom.

Mark frowned," that's …odd." He shrugged and took the basket of muffins from Olivia.

"Is he always like this?" Olivia asked with wonder in her voice.

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, a habit he sometimes did when he was thinking. He shook his head.

"It's probably nothing," He ripped the plastic wrap from the basket," Muffin?"

* * *

Roger sat on his bed tapping his fingers against the wood. He got dressed within a minute, but didn't want to return to Mark and Olivia just yet. The most annoying thing was that he didn't know why he had acted so nervous all of a sudden. After all, he was the one that introduced Olivia to Mark in the first place.

Almost an hour later, he got up and walked back into the living room. He entered and saw Mark and Olivia laughing together at the kitchen table. Mark was the first to notice that Roger had re-entered the living room.

"Muffin?" he asked Roger.

Roger nodded and held his hand up as Mark tossed the muffin across the room.

He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him," and you madam?"

Olivia shook her head," Thanks Mark, but I have to leave now…" she stood up and grabbed her coat," that film you told me about, the one about your friends. Can I see it?" she suddenly asked.

The look on Mark's face was priceless. The fact that a girl asked him about his work and even wanted to see it was a first. Roger knew at that moment that he had made the right choice in meeting Olivia, she was just the woman Mark needed.

"I'd love to!" he said gleefully," how about tonight?"

Olivia smiled," perfect, it's a date."

"A date?" Mark replied with disbelief.

Without warning she kissed him on his cheek," yes."

"Goodbye Roger!" she waved and left the apartment.

When the two men were sure that she was out of hearing range, they started talking like a couple of old fishwives.

"I can't believe it…" Mark said. Roger patted him on the back," she really seems interested in you, buddy."

"What if I wake up…and it's all just a dream?"

Roger rolled his eyes," then don't wake up!"

* * *

Olivia looked up at the building, her eyes resting at the top balcony which belonged to Mark. She smiled. Normally she would wait until the guy made the first move, but somehow she couldn't wait. After meeting Mark last night she felt this feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Mark intrigued her, the way he talked about his work. The sound of his laughter and voice…

For a moment she leaned against one of the lampposts on the sidewalk.

"Olivia?"

Startled she jumped away from the post. Mimi stood next to her, the beautiful woman Olivia had met last night. Roger's girlfriend.

"Mimi hi, I'm sorry, you startled me…"

Olivia felt a sting of jealousy as Mimi smiled at her, the young girl had a certain spirit that Olivia admired. The way Mimi talked about life and the way she had swayed in Roger's arms last night. It was something Olivia wanted too…to be in someone's arms and yet feel free as a bird.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked her.

Olivia pointed to Mark's balcony," I had breakfast with Mark."

Mimi grinned and gave Olivia a light punch on the shoulder," oh _'breakfast'_ you say."

Olivia blushed and brushed her hand through her hair," I've got to go Mimi, I'll see you around!" and with that Olivia walked away.

* * *

**I had to throw in Roger's thoughts on when he first saw Olivia. ^^ at the same time I wanted to show Olivia's views on Mimi. this will be important for later.**

**for now, please REVIEW ^^ ...pretty please? with donuts and sprinkles?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad this story is attracting some readers ^^**

**I want to thank kelly99099 for the reviews! and because you requested it, I mad this one a bit longer.**

**(only a tad bit)**

**for now, enjoy this chapter and...REVIEWS please! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner under the moonlight**

At 7 pm Olivia entered her apartment, tossed her keys on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. She was about to open the fridge when she noticed a note taped to the door. Olivia yanked it off and read the fine handwriting of Marie:

_Off to work, don't stay up for me!_

_If Joe calls, please don't embarrass me or yourself for that matter!_

_I'm sorry it didn't work out for you guys but that doesn't give you the right to ruin my chances with Joe…_

_Xoxo_

_Marie_

With anger she turned the neat piece of paper into a crinkled ball and tossed it into the bin. Olivia was hoping Joe would call her, then she could tell him to shove his fist up his,-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. _Please don't let it be Joe, please don't let it be Joe…_

"Hello?" she said when she reached the phone.

"Olivia?" a male voice said on the other side," it's Mark."

Her heart skipped a beat," hi Mark."

"I was wondering if you had dinner yet?" he asked her.

Olivia sat down on the couch," nope, I was about to prepare dinner."

"Great!" Mark exclaimed. Olivia frowned.

"Uh, what I meant to say or ask…is if you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

A wide smile appeared on Olivia's face," can I come over right now?"

Mark didn't answer immediately. It stayed quiet for a few seconds," Mark?"

"Yeah no problem, I'll wait for you at the tube station. I'd feel safer if you didn't walk by yourself in my neighbourhood."

"Don't worry Mark, I'll be fine." Olivia replied, but Mark cut her off.

"Please Olivia…I have my reasons." In all honesty Olivia found this a bit weird but she accepted none the less.

* * *

The sun had already set when Olivia climbed up the stairs in the subway. She hated to admit it, but Mark's words had made her more aware of her surroundings than usual. Olivia shivered and when she reached the top of the stairs, she waited on the corner hoping Mark would arrive soon. The evening breeze gave her bare legs goose bumps.

"Hey lady, you waitin' for someone?" Olivia turned around at the deep sound of a male voice.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Olivia replied as she turned back to stare into the street in front of her.

"No need to snap, pretty lady. Who is this you waitin' for, the boyfriend?" the guy asked her, standing to close for her comfort.

Olivia bit her lip, technically Mark wasn't her boyfriend. She wondered for a quick moment if he would want to be eventually…

Olivia jumped at the sudden touch of the strangers shoulder against hers," I guess it's not the boyfriend…" his arm snaked its way around her waist," I can keep you company until the someone gets here."

"No need for that." Olivia bravely said but her heart was pounding in her throat. She stepped away, but this man had such a tight grip on her waist that she couldn't move an inch. He pulled her closer and Olivia moved her arms in front of her face for protection.

"Olivia!"

Quickly she turned her head towards the direction her name was shouted from. _Mark…_

"Roger?"

There came Roger running towards her, his hair fell into his eyes when he halted next to her.

"Hey pal, what do you think you're doing?" Roger said, his eyes resting on the guy's arm which was still around Olivia's waist.

Almost immediately the arm was removed," friendly talk, that's all."

Roger stepped in front of Olivia, blocking her from the man's view," didn't look so friendly to me."

The man raised his arms in defence," you gotta keep eyes on your girl, dude…pretty lady like that can get stolen easily."

Roger grabbed Olivia's hand and glared at the other guy," I always have my eyes on her," he assured the stranger who shrugged and walked away.

When he was sure everything was safe Roger turned around to look at Olivia," are you okay?" he asked her though he could feel her hand trembling in his.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a small nod. Roger moved her hair out of her face," really?"

She bit her lip and let herself fall against Roger's chest. After Roger recovered from this unexpected action, he tightly wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"I'm sorry I was late, Mark is…preparing something." He mentally smacked himself for almost revealing the secret Mark had planned for Olivia.

"It doesn't matter…" Olivia said while breathing heavily," I'm just glad you arrived in time."

Roger pulled her closed and he felt like an idiot, if he hadn't taken so long with saying goodbye to Mimi when she went off to work, he might have been on time. Mark had asked him specifically to be on time, but maybe stall a little, so he could prepare the surprise he had in mind for Olivia. _What a friend I am…_ Roger thought.

He moved her back and grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. He tilted her head back and looked into her eyes.

_Crystal blue… _

"Let's go." He said, his voice sounding husky. Olivia nodded and grabbed hold of Roger's arm.

* * *

Mark laid the final touch on his surprise for Olivia. Everything looked perfect. The only thing he was hoping for was that she liked lasagne…

He hurried back to the apartment, hoping that Roger and Olivia would arrive soon. Mark was only in the apartment for a minute, when the door opened revealing Roger and Olivia. The smile on Mark face slowly faded away when he saw Olivia's face. He looked at Roger who gave him a weak smile.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" Mark walked over to them and took Olivia from Roger.

"She got harassed by some idiot at the subway." Roger replied taking of his leather jacket," I got there just in time." He quickly added.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mark asked Olivia with worry.

Olivia nodded," yes, nothing happened. Roger arrived right on time."

Mark felt anger boiling inside him, of all the nights for something bad to happen, it had to be tonight and to the woman he was interested in.

"If you want to go home, or call of tonight, I completely underst,-"

Olivia arched an eyebrow," what? No, no I want our date to continue. I'll be fine, really." She gave him a smile," please Mark. I want to have dinner with you, talk with you…I don't want a total stranger to ruin our plans."

Mark released a deep breath," thank god…"

Roger grinned and lay down on the couch," enjoy dinner, you two."

Olivia placed her handbag on the floor and started taking off her coat, but Mark stopped her.

"Keep it on," He said as he took her hand," and follow me, madam."

Olivia looked back at Roger, who stretched out and simply waved goodbye. A grin spread across his face.

Mark gently squeezed Olivia's hand and led her up the stair case. Olivia had a hunch that they were on their way to the rooftop. _Dinner on the rooftop…?_ They reached the top of the staircase and Mark opened the door after he threw her a smile.

Olivia's heart pounded a quick pace, but the moment Mark opened the door to reveal the scenery, her heart skipped a beat. Her hunch was correct but it wasn't what she had conjured up in her mind.

There were candles lit, forming a trail towards a round table which was surrounded by more candles.

"Mark…" Olivia stammered," I can't believe…this is…" she stood there speechless.

"That was the reaction I was hoping for." Mark laughed as he walked to the table and pulled back a chair. He motioned for her to sit on it. Olivia took a deep breath, trying to calm down her pounding heart before she headed towards Mark and sat down on the chair.

Mark walked away for a moment and came back with a lasagne dish," I hope you like Italian food." He said to her.

_Even if you served me dog food, I would still eat it…_Olivia thought at that moment, though she wondered whether she would be able to get anything down her throat at this point.

"It looks delicious." She smiled sweetly at Mark as he served the dish.

They were halfway through their meal when Mark asked her a question," was this too much for a first date?"

Olivia swallowed the piece of lasagne she had in her mouth," you managed to set the bar very high. I hope I'll be able to achieve the same standard on our next date."

Mark lowered his fork and he looked at her expectantly," next date?"

Olivia grinned at Mark, his expression was adorable, and she could feel her heart pound in her chest," I'd be crazy if I didn't want another date with you Mark…"

Mark was about to reply when the soft sound of guitar strings being strummed echoed over the rooftop. Olivia turned her head and saw Roger had appeared on the rooftop, carrying his guitar.

_Sometimes I wanna give up  
__Wanna give in  
__I wanna quit the fight  
__And then I see you baby  
__And everything's all right  
__Everything's all right_

_When I see you smile,  
__I can face the world, ooh  
__You know I can do anything  
__When I see you smile,  
__See a ray of light, ooh  
_

_See it shining right through the rain  
__When I see you smile  
__Baby, when I see you smile at me…_

Throughout the time that Roger sang the song, Olivia kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her. Roger's voice echoed in her ear as she reached out and grabbed Mark's hand and smiled at him. Mark had a worried look on his face, when Roger had appeared on the rooftop, but as soon as Olivia grabbed his hand everything changed and he felt a weird feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him.

Roger in the meantime watched the two as he sang. Olivia looked gorgeous in the moonlight and now that he knew the colour of her eyes…Roger shook his head. This song was making him all mushy and sappy. Mark looked happy tonight and he deserved a girl more than anything. He backed away slowly and went back inside, leaving Mark and Olivia alone.

* * *

**The song Roger sang is from the band: Bad English.  
A band from 1988 - 1991 and it's a sweet rock love song ^^  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to get a review (or two). Tips and advise are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my sweets, and welcome to yet another chapter!  
the longest one yet, I'm one a roll. let's hope i can keep it up!  
I hope no one is bored yet with this story ^^**

** anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Eggshells**

Roger was lying on the couch when Mark and Olivia entered the apartment. She whispered something in Mark's ear and he pointed to the left. She waved at Roger and disappeared into the bathroom. Mark took a seat next to Roger.

"I hope you didn't mind my…sudden appearance," Roger started," I thought a bit of background music,-"

Mark waved Roger's apology out of the way," stop it…" but then he shifted," okay, I admit, I was a bit worried. Roger Davis shows up with his guitar and does what he does best…"

Roger ran a hand through his hair and turned his head, not wanting to look Mark in the eyes.

"But…then she smiled at me and only looked at me while you were singing." The film maker said happily.

"I couldn't be happier for you…" Roger replied," Did you kiss her yet?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kiss her?"

"Oh," Mark shook his head," no, I didn't. I'm waiting for the perfect moment."

Roger let a groan escape from his lips. Olivia reappeared from the bathroom and seated herself between Mark and Roger. She turned to Roger," I want to thank you for that beautiful song you sang tonight." She smiled and touched his arm for a moment," you have a wonderful singing voice. Thank you."

Roger didn't really know how to reply, it was nice to receive a compliment and it sounded like she meant every word," you're welcome."

Olivia smiled and turned her attention back to Mark," will you show me your movie?" she asked him. Mark jumped up and asked for Roger to help him set up the screen while he managed the film material.

Olivia watched the two men walk around the room whilst setting everything up. She loved watching people, picking up small details in the way they moved, talked, verbal and non-verbal movements. Here with her were two men, best friends. A singer and a movie maker, creative men, tall men, both with blondish hair, they were different and yet the same…it intrigued her.

"Come here…" Mark extended his hand and Olivia grabbed it. He guided her to the table. She hopped upon it and Roger sat down next to her as Mark started the film.

_Today 4 u_

_A Mark Cohen film_

Olivia leaned forward as the movie played on the screen. She saw a group of people over and over again. They seemed like a tight group. Olivia saw a woman dressed up like a cat. She saw a dark-skinned woman with wild curls on the top of her head, a woman with long blond hair walking arm in arm with a man who looked vaguely familiar. The cat girl lady walking around on a stage, throwing her ends up in the air. Besides those repeating faces, there were also strangers captured with the camera, a man selling or fixing a bicycle and a man sleeping in a box. Mark appeared on the screen, jumping around on a table.

Olivia took her eyes of the screen to glance at Mark. She blushed when she caught his eye. Had he been staring at her all this time?

Roger and the guy Olivia was sure she had seen somewhere before, were smoking while sitting on the floor. The cat girl and the curly haired woman kissed each other, as well as Roger and Mimi. The woman with the Cleopatra hairdo looked a lot like the blond haired woman… The movie started to fast forward, showing everybody that had appeared in the clip and it ended with the face of a young man. Olivia sat there in silence, something about the behaviour of the young man and the way he looked into the camera…simply put it moved her.

"So, what did you think?" Mark asked expectantly.

"I,-" Olivia looked from Mark to Roger, then back at Mark," I don't what to say, there are no words…"

Mark arched an eyebrow," is that a good thing?"

Olivia smiled and a quick laugh escaped from her lips," yes it's a good thing. I'm just…surprised that it moved me so much." Her eyes went back to the screen and she slid of the table.

"Who are all those people?" she asked.

"My friends…a stranger here and there, but the majority of them are my friends." Mark turned to Roger who gave him a heart-warming smile," the best of friends." Roger added. Olivia bit her lip watching the two men sharing a friendship moment, when was the last time she had experienced something like that? She walked to the window and looked outside. It didn't matter she still had her sister…although at this moment she wanted to throw a frozen turkey against her head.

She felt a light pressure on her shoulders and found Mark standing behind her," are you okay?" he asked her.

"Mmm, never better." She answered," I got lost in thought, that's all."

"Mimi is here." Roger suddenly said and Olivia glanced over Mark's shoulder at the door. Roger pointed towards the window and Olivia turned around staring into two big brown eyes. She jumped back and Mark smirked as Olivia leaned against his chest.

With a bright smile Mimi pushed one of the windows further open and stepped into the room," evening lady and gentlemen." She walked over to Roger and gave him a deep kiss," what have you people been up too?"

"Well," Mark immediately started," Roger here saved my lovely date from a bad man at the subway. Then we had a romantic dinner on the rooftop, while Roger entertained us with a song and just now we watched my very first unscripted movie."

Mimi's eyes lit up," your best work yet, Mark."

"Thank you Mimi."

Roger in the meantime had grabbed a couple of beers and everyone took place on the couch. Roger and Mark each sat down in the corners of the couch, while Olivia and Mimi sat down in the middle. They talked for a while about the people in Mark's movie. Olivia learned that the cat lady was in fact Mark's ex girlfriend, who turned out to be a lesbian and was now in a committed relation with Joanne, the dark-skinned girl. The girl with the blond hair and Cleopatra hairdo was in fact the man at the end of the film. Angel Dumott Schunard, she died in the end of AIDS and never got to see Mark's film. The guy, who Olivia thought looked familiar, is Tom Collins. Angel's love and soul mate.

"I met Tom two years ago at the university," Olivia said," I thought he looked familiar."

"You studied at the university?" Roger asked her, but Olivia shook her head.

"No. I followed a short course to improve myself. I teach."

"You teach?"

"Yes, at a primary or elementary school," Olivia smiled," kids screaming, glue in my hair and sometimes glitter up my nose."

"Sounds like a dream job." Mimi giggled as she lifted her beer to her lips.

"I think it's a very brave job." Mark whispered to Olivia," I wouldn't last for a day!"

Olivia shrugged," those who can't do, teach."

Mimi leaned back against Roger," what do you mean?"

"I can't sing, dance, play an instrument, write, cook or clean and the camera definitely dislikes my physique." Olivia grinned," So I teach."

"Hear, hear!" Mark laughed," those kids are lucky to have you."

"I second that," Roger added and he raised his beer.

Olivia glanced down at her watch. It was a few minutes past midnight. Marie would be home by now, if she hadn't decided to meet up with Joe. She looked at Mark." I'd better go home. Marie will be home by now."

"Marie?" Mimi asked with a frown.

"My sister Marie, she works at the Cat scratch club, she works late some nights. She told me not to wait up for her tonight, but I'd feel a lot better knowing she's home and perhaps we can talk things over since we had an argument..."

Mimi glanced up a Roger for a moment before turning her attention back to Olivia," Marie Fredriksson? Blond hair, big brown eyes and freckles on her nose?" the other girl nodded.

"Oh, she won't be home." Mimi quickly added. Olivia arched an eyebrow.

"She left with a good looking man when I finished my shift. I believed his name was…John?"

"Joe…" Olivia grumbled under her breath," but how do you know this?"

"Mimi works at the Cat scratch club as well." Mark answered the question for her.

"I guess that makes you the annoying older sister that ruined her first date with Joe, huh?" Mimi couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"I don't believe this…" Olivia groaned as she leaned back into couch with her hands covering her face. A silence filled the room that was until Roger decided to break the silence by saying," your name is Olivia Fredriksson?"

Roger smirked as Olivia removed her hands to glare at him.

* * *

The sun was rising when Olivia woke up. She stretched and pulled the blanket up to her cold nose. She reached out behind her to grab her watch she had placed on the side of the couch. Her hand scanned the surface, but she didn't feel anything that resembled the cold material. Olivia groaned and leaned on her elbow. The watch wasn't there anymore. She frowned, removed the blanket and lowered herself to the floor. The brunette got down on her knees and peered under the couch. There it was. Olivia reached out and got hold of her watch. Something else caught her eye and she narrowed her eyes but couldn't make out what it was. She pulled her watch from underneath the couch and used her other hand to grab the mystery object. As soon as Olivia held it in her hand and saw what the object was, she dropped it and shrieked. A syringe with a needle still attached to it. The noise Olivia had made was loud enough to draw Mimi out of her bedroom.

"What's going on, are you alright?" she asked as she stumbled into the living room. Olivia had spent the night on Mimi's couch. Seeing as Marie wouldn't be coming home tonight, Mimi offered Olivia to spend the night at her apartment. Olivia accepted the invitation and was glad that she had, for this couch was way more comfortable than the one upstairs.

"I-I…" Olivia stumbled.

Mimi's eyes diverted to the ground and her eyes widened when she saw the syringe," oh no…" she uttered," Where did you find this?"

Olivia pointed to the couch," I found it underneath your couch, when I was searching for my watch."

Mimi moved and with a swift movement picked up the item, she threw it in the bin and quickly turned around," you didn't touch the needle, did you?" she asked Olivia, who shook her head. Mimi stepped in front of her and grabbed hold of Olivia's upper arms," please Olivia, don't tell Roger anything about this!"

Mimi squeezed her arms so hard, Olivia knew it would leave a bruise later," Calm down, Mimi. Are you on any type of medication? Is that what that was for?"

_Questions, Questions_…all she wanted were for Olivia to promise her that Roger won't hear about this!

"M-medication, yeah…Just promise me you won't tell Roger anything! I-I…I don't want to worry him."

"But if you're sick,-"

"I'M NOT SICK!" Mimi snapped at Olivia. Immediately she regretted her reaction," I'm sorry Olivia…please promise me you will keep it a secret"

Olivia sighed," Alright, I promise I won't tell Roger."

Mimi pulled her into a hug," thank you…"

* * *

**I hope this gave the story a nice twist ^^ predictable? maybe...but I can always change that to make it...unexpected!**

**please don't forget to review! I really appreciate it :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**phew, had a bit of an inspiration dip with this story. no worries! i'm back in the flow! even though not a lot of people are reading the story... I will not stop writing :) ! **

**i apologize for the short chapter (and grammar, spelling mistakes if they're there) but i hope you will still enjoy it! **

**and now onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**for a kiss**

Olivia waited until the sun had fully risen before she headed back to Mark and Roger's apartment. Mimi had gone back to bed because she had to work tonight. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. It only took 2 minutes before the door opened, revealing Roger in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Sorry, had to get dressed. I had a hunch it was you," He motioned for her to enter," Mimi uses the window instead of the door."

"Is Mark awake? I came to say goodbye."

Roger halted and turned around," Goodbye?"

Olivia blinked," yes. As in…it's time for me to go home and I'll call you later?" she smiled," what did you think I meant?"

The musician ran his hand through his hair," I'm probably still asleep." He uttered," Mark is still in his room." And he pointed at a door. Olivia thanked him and walked over to the door knocked gently on it and called out," Mark?"

No response.

She knocked again," Mark, are you up?"

A muffled noise came from the other side of the door followed by a loud thump and a man cursing. Olivia pressed her lips together to keep her from laughing.

The door opened, revealing the director without his glasses and his hair ruffled.

"Good morning." She said to him.

Mark smiled," Morning you. Did you sleep well?"

Olivia nodded," I came to tell you that I had a wonderful time last night and I hope we can do it again sometime." She looked into his blue eyes and her heart made a little jump. Mark grinned, he wanted to ask her to spend the day with him, but maybe it would be a better idea not to rush things. He wasn't sure what to say to her, it was kind of difficult now that he was standing in front of her in his boxers and a shirt. Mark had to admit, he was quite curious to see what the woman in front of him would look like, wearing his boxers and shirt…or maybe no clothes at all. Mark mentally slapped himself and hoped his boxer would keep his emotions hidden.

He felt flushed and quickly closed the door behind him, trying not to look at Olivia so his mind would calm down.

"Come, I'll let you out." Mark grabbed hold of her hand and walked with her to the door.

"Wait just one moment," she told him as she pulled her hand from his grasp. She walked back to Roger," Thanks again for last night, the song and for being my knight in shining armour, bye." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiled and walked back to Mark. Roger couldn't help but move his hand upwards to touch the spot where Olivia's lips rested a moment ago.

He quietly followed them towards the staircase. He leaned over the handrail and watched the pair descend down the steps.

"Are you sure you enjoyed last night?" Mark asked Olivia," I mean it must have been a rough evening for you,-"

His cheeks burned and his knees were like jelly as he felt the light pressure of Olivia's lips upon his. The moment didn't last long enough to his liking and before he knew it her lips were gone and she was standing outside," Bye, Mark!"

Mark closed the front door and headed back up the stairs. Roger had already walked back in the apartment. When he saw his roommate and Olivia kissing he got this weird feeling and decided to head back inside. He was confused about the feeling he had gotten watching those two kiss. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy or if it was guilt. Guilt because Olivia had kissed his cheek and Roger knew how Mark felt when his girlfriends showed him more attention than they did Mark. But Olivia wasn't officially Mark's girlfriend. Perhaps it was jealousy because…because…

"Roger!'

He shook his head, Mark stood in front of him," sorry man, I zoned out for a moment, did you say something?"

Mark grinned a ridiculously wide grin and dropped down on the couch," Olivia kissed me."

Roger sat down next to him and grabbed hold on one of the pillow," congratulations, Mr Cohen." and with that comment he smacked the pillow in Mark's face.

* * *

Mimi tried going back to sleep so she would be well rested by the time she had to work tonight. Somehow she couldn't… she sat on the edge of her bed and chewed the nail on her thumb. _What if she tells Mark? No…no she promised me she wouldn't and Olivia seems like a trustworthy person. I mean she is Marie's older sister so she must know what it's like? She must know about Marie…_ Mimi suddenly bolted up, _no…no, she doesn't know about Marie, otherwise she would have reacted differently. As long as she doesn't know about Marie, she will never find out about me… I need to talk to her._

* * *

Olivia tossed her keys on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She was pouring the black liquid into a mug when her little sister entered the kitchen.

"Morning, coffee?" she asked Marie.

She nodded," you never came home last night. Where were you?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow," I didn't think you would care," she remarked as she placed a mug in front of her sister. Marie shrugged," I guess I expected you to be up, waiting for me like you always do."

Olivia took a seat across the table," weren't you angry with me?"

"Pissed…as were you."

"_You _stole my date…"

"_He _didn't seem to mind."  
Olivia's knuckles turned white as she squeezed her fingers around her coffee mug.

"I hate to tell you this, but think he really likes me… he picked me up last night from work and we had a lovely time."

"I heard…Mimi told me she saw you leave with a guy."

Marie frowned," _Mimi,_ how do you know Mimi?"

"She's the girlfriend of Roger, who is Marks roommate…and Mark,-"

Her sister grinned," ah, so that's where you were last night! You know what that means right?"

_Joe…_

"Joe is no longer a reason for you to be angry with me."

Olivia gritted her teeth, even though she didn't give a rat's ass about that douche…she couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fact that he picked her little sister over her," fine…"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! reviews makes me happy ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know it has been a while. I've been busy, busy, busy!  
anyways I wanted to upload a chapter before I'm leaving for Ibiza :) a 10 days holiday with my darling and our friends.  
So no writing for a while! but perhaps the Island will give me some inspiration! as for now..  
ENJOY**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Getting worried**

"Of course I won't tell her, if I do then she'll eat me alive!" Marie assured Mimi who let out a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry to bother you with this…but I don't want Roger to find out, not after all we've been through." Mimi explained to her co-worker. Marie grabbed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze," she won't hear anything about it from me. I promise…" she leaned forward to tie her shoelaces," I'm surprised that she believed you when you told her it was for medication."

"I did not tell her that…she thought that's what it was, I just didn't deny it." Mimi replied as she unbuttoned her shirt to slip into her stage outfit.

"Potato, potahto…" Marie mumbled under her breath," come on, let's get on stage."

Mimi walked after Olivia's sister feeling a bit relieved because of her conversation with Marie, still she could not get rid of the feeling of guilt which was hovering around her.

* * *

**_A month later_**

It has been a month now since Mark met Olivia and to say everything was the same as in the beginning would be an understatement. Ever since she had kissed him, Mark felt like a changed man. This may sound very corny, but for him the kiss had given him prove that Olivia liked him and at the same time it made him feel like a desirable man instead of a loser he sometimes took himself for when it came to love.

_Love…_was that the feeling which was starting to build up inside of him? It must be, for he couldn't wait until the next time his lips would touch hers and to hold her in his arms as he had done a few times now. Mark was dreaming away in his mind when they got disturbed by his roommate. The dark blond haired song writer dropped himself next to Mark and uttered a deep groan.

"What's wrong?" Mark sighed being slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Mimi…" Roger answered without emotion.

_Here we go again. _Roger had been complaining about Mimi for the past couple of weeks and Mark had no idea why. The only explanation Roger gave each time was that Mimi was acting weird, which of course explained everything.

"What happened?"

Roger stretched his arms over the back of the couch and hung his head back," I don't know, she's been very clingy lately and does everything to please me. It's like she's nervous about something."

Mark shrugged," I don't know buddy. If I'm honest I'm not that smart when it comes to the ladies."

"Oh come on, that's not true. You're good with Olivia…"

A huge grin appeared on Mark's face when his roommate made this comment," and you're good with Mimi. Maybe you should talk to her?"

Roger groaned again," I did! I asked her _'are you alright, is anything the matter_?' and she said,' _I'm fine_.' So I asked her again,' _are you sure_?' and then she said ''_yes, Roger I'm fine. I'm with you aren't I?'" _

"And that was it?"

Roger nodded," pretty much."

"Perhaps Olivia can talk with Mimi? You know girl talk." Mark suggested.

"That is not such a crazy idea, in fact that is a brilliant idea!" Roger sat up straight," can you call her and invite her over? The four of us could have dinner tonight?"

There was no need for a reply, Mark walked over to the phone and dialled Olivia's number.

* * *

Saturday night and once again Olivia had plans to spend it with Mark. Only this time it would be more of a double date together with Roger and Mimi, which she didn't mind in fact she enjoyed their company very much…especially at this time. Her sister Marie was seeing Joe as frequently as she did Mark, perhaps even more…and even though she had accepted those two as a 'couple', she did not enjoy their smooching on the couch while she was sitting on it as well.

_Sick…_Olivia shivered thinking about her sister and Joe engaged in a tongue wrestle, making loud noises, moaning and Joe opening his eyes every now and then to see Olivia's reaction. _Yuck, yuck…YUCK!_

"Olivia!" Mark's voice came from across the street as she exited the tube. He still had issues with her walking alone to his apartment ever since that incident on their first date, so each time they arranged to meet up he would stand there across the street waiting for her.

"Hi Mark," Olivia smiled before planting a kiss on his lips," so where are we going?"

"Mmm…that's a secret." Mark intertwined his fingers with Olivia and led her to the restaurant where they would meet up with Roger and Mimi.

After a 5 minute walk they halted in front of a restaurant called _'du Terroir'_.

"Sounds like a promising name…Terror." Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the sign outside.

"Har har, laugh all you want. It's French." Mark replied with a grin," I thought, with you being from Europe,-"

"I'm not from France, monsieur Mark." Olivia replied then pecked him on the cheek," but it's a sweet thought, thank you."

"Hey you lovebirds," Mimi and Roger appeared from around the corner. They both looked up at the sign of the restaurant.

"Terror?" Roger asked with a raised eyebrow," is it safe?"

"It's French." Olivia answered with a smirk.

"Alright funny woman," Mark laughed as he opened the door for her," after you, mademoiselle."

The menu wasn't written in French, but the dishes on the other hand were indeed French.

"At least I know I didn't order any frog legs." Mimi said to Roger as the waiter took the menus from them.

"I've heard it tasted like chicken." Mark replied.

"I wonder why people say that. I don't think it will taste exactly the same as chicken." Olivia sipped her wine.

"Maybe those people never tasted it before." Roger added.

The four of them made small talk, Mark asked Olivia about her week and she asked him about the new movie he was working on. Mark however had been very secretive about the project and not even Roger had a clue what it was about, so Olivia didn't learn anything new. She was curious though and usually when she was, she would dig and dig until she discovered the secret. Only this time she didn't. She loved seeing the smile on Mark's face when she asked him about the project, even if he didn't tell reveal anything.

"Oli, are you alright?" Mimi waved her hand in front of the woman's face. Olivia blinked," you zoned out for a moment."

"I'm fine, Mimi," she reassured her," just lost in thought." The curly haired brunette nodded and leaned back in the chair. Mimi wondered what the other girl had been thinking off and even though it had been a month and neither of them had spoken about the incident with the needle…Mimi was worried that Olivia would eventually discover what the object had been used for.

Roger watched Mimi from the corner of his eye. She had been acting normal all evening, but somehow now she had gone back into that weird state. He looked at Olivia who had grabbed hold of Mark's hand and smiled sweetly at him. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked straight into Mimi's brown doe eyes. Roger smiled at his girlfriend even though he knew something was off. After all he had been with Mimi for a while now and he could read her like a book, or so he thought…  
Tonight…he didn't care, but he wanted to know what was going on in Mimi's mind and somehow he knew that Olivia was involved.

* * *

**my oh my, Roger is getting suspicious. Mimi is worried about Olivia. Mark is having a secret and Olivia is still annoyed by her sister. what will happen next? Also please REVIEW! perhaps tell me who you want Olivia to end up with? or...maybe a start on some Olivia and Roger time?**

**let me know! (meanwhile i'm off to the airport!) Bonjour!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes another update! I'll admit I am a little bit dissapointed by the lack of reviews :(  
but I will update because I like this story, and honestly I haven't seen a story like this one out there (or one that interested me)  
anyways on with the next chapter :) totally focused on Roger and Olivia.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHICH COUPLE YOU PREFER :) OLIVIA AND MARK OR OLIVIA AND ROGER!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 hearing the truth**

The clock read 3 am. Mark was snoring lightly. Olivia placed her feet on the floor and stood up. She looked down at Mark, who had taken up the entire bed, sprawled out like a starfish. She shook her head and tiptoed out of the bedroom. The living room was only lit only a bit by the light which came from the streets and since Olivia didn't know her way around the apartment in the dark, she stretched out her arms in front of her in order to feel the hidden objects in the darkness. Even though it was a smart thing to do, Olivia forgot about the coffee table, which stood at knee height. She banged with her knee against the edge and a gasp followed by a curse escaped her lips," mother f,-" she stepped aside and collided with the couch.

"Ouch!" the couch replied.

Olivia felt the warmth of a body beneath her and she could smell leather and something that reminded her of a forest full of pine trees, "Roger?" she whispered into the darkness.

"Olivia?"

"yes," she replied," why are you here?"

"This is my house…"

Olivia rolled her eyes even though it was too dark for Roger to notice this.

"I know that. I thought you were with Mimi in her apartment."

Roger shifted beneath her," do you think you can move? I'm kind of stuck…"

"I'm so sorry." Olivia whispered as she moved away from Roger, a small blush crept on her cheeks.

"Thanks," he told her, he sat up straight and looked at Olivia. He couldn't see her properly. There was no moonlight tonight," to answer your question, I decided to sleep here tonight instead of at Mimi's."

"Ah." She replied," and you're on the couch at 3 am because?"

"What's with all the questions?" Roger groaned with annoyance.

Immediately Olivia stepped away from the couch," I was only curious, Roger. Sorry if I imposed." She turned around and headed towards the refrigerator. Once more Roger groaned and he threw his head back. He tapped his fingers on the couch a few times before he got up and went after Olivia. He leaned against the fridge as she was rummaging about in search of the orange juice.

"I'm sorry…"

Olivia didn't reply.

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

She raised her head and shook it swiftly," It's fine. Drink?" she showed him the orange juice pack. Roger smiled," don't mind if I do."

After Olivia poured the orange juice into two glasses, the two of them took a seat at the dining table. They sat across each other, Roger did this on purpose. He wanted to talk to Olivia about Mimi and even though it was the middle of the night, he really needed to get this of his chest.

He took a big gulp of orange juice before starting his explanation," the reason why I was on the couch…it was because I was thinking."

Olivia cocked her head and motioned for him to go on.

"I was thinking about …me and Mimi."

"You and Mimi," she arched an eyebrow.

Roger leaned forward, his glass was empty," have you noticed anything weird about Mimi the last weeks?"

"I think you have to be a bit more specific."

The dark blond ran a hand through his hair, he let out a long and deep breath," she's been acting so weird, always watching me, always touching me and basically doing everything to please me."

Olivia blinked," sounds like hell?"

Roger chuckled," alright, I know it doesn't sound weird, but it is weird. Mimi has never acted like this before. She was always her own person, very opinionated and now all she does is agree with me all the time. ALL the time…"

"well," Olivia started," it sounds to me like she is trying to make something up to you…have you two been in a fight a while ago?"

Roger shook his head," no, not for a while. Sure little discussion, but nothing serious."

"Maybe she feels guilty?"

"Guilty?"

"Mmm, when I was little I accidentally broke my mum's favourite vase. So after I had hidden the vase I tried to please her by doing all of my chores and helping her with everything in the hope that she wouldn't notice that I had done something bad."

"And did she notice?" Roger asked.

"After two days." Olivia grinned," it was her favourite after all. I should have known better. She grounded me for two weeks. No cartoons or chocolate…"

"But it was an accident."

Olivia waved his comment away," I probably would have done the same thing. Except for the chocolate thing, that was just cruel."

Roger leaned back. Olivia's comment had made him think. What if this was a situation like that? Had Mimi done something of which she knew he would get very angry about? Then his heart jumped and there was only one thing he could think about.

"Roger, are you alright?"

"Shit…" was all he uttered and Olivia could only stare at the man across from her.

Had she said something wrong? That was all she wondered as Roger stood up and started pacing in the living room.

"Was it something I said?" she stood up as well and walked up to Roger.

"Roger?"

He turned around and looked at Olivia standing in front of him. He wanted to hug her and it worried him that that thought crossed his mind.

"I should tell you…" Roger stared into her crystal blue eyes and wondered if he indeed should tell her. He wanted her to know about him and his condition, perhaps he should talk with Mark first about this or…he thought for a moment. Could she already know about him? Maybe Mark had already informed her about Roger and Mimi…

"Roger?" he felt pressure on his right arm, Olivia looked at him with worry," if anything is bothering you, you can tell me. I consider you my friend." She gave a small smile.

_To hell with this…_he thought and once again he started," I should tell you something…it's about me and Mimi."

"Okay…" the worried look on Olivia's face turned into a different kind of worry, the worry you feel that something horrible is going to be revealed.

Roger took a deep breath, his hands were shaking. This was ridiculous. He had told this story so many times and it wasn't as hard to tell as it had been in the beginning, yet somehow telling this to the woman in front of him made him very nervous. What if she would be disgusted? What if she would break up with Mark because his roommate is HIV positive? But then again…what if she did already know?

"Roger?" once more Olivia had to pull him from his thoughts. He seemed so lost, what was he planning on telling her? He must really love Mimi a lot to worry so much about her. Olivia wondered if she could be as loveable like Mimi.

"Before I tell you this, will you promise me not to hate Mark for it or break up with him because of this?" Roger asked her in a serious tone. This comment only made her more nervous.

"Roger, what is going on? Why would I dump Mark? Did you and Mimi kill someone?"

"I'm HIV positive!" Roger blurted out. There he said it and there was no turning back now. Olivia didn't reply, all she did was stare at him. Finally she opened her mouth, but her reaction was not something Roger had expected.

"…okay, I was not expecting to hear that." She replied nonchalantly," and…why would I hate or dump Mark because you are HIV positive?"

"Well…"

"Roger," Olivia grabbed hold of his hands," this doesn't change a thing. I'll admit you surprised me, but I don't think any less of you." Then she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight at almost 4 a.m.

Roger leaned into her hug and wrapped his arms around her waist," you don't understand, Olivia…" he whispered into her ear.

"Is it that you truly believe _**I**_ don't understand it?" she pulled back and looked at him," or do _**you**_ want me not to understand?"

Roger blinked," I…I…"

"Wait, you said me and Mimi? Does that mean that Mimi is also…?"

Roger didn't say anything, he simply nodded. Olivia's eyes grew wide," Oh god, that would explain the needle,-" Immediately she clasped her hand in front of her mouth. It was no use however because Roger had picked up the last word she had spoken. _Needle…_

"Olivia…what are you talking about?" Roger grabbed her by her upper arms before she got the chance to walk away," what needle?!"

"It's nothing Roger, please forget it!" Olivia pleaded as Roger applied more pressure within his hold.

"It's nothing but forget it? That doesn't sound like nothing to me. Olivia, I'm serious here, please tell me what it is that you know, especially if it has to do with Mimi and a needle."

Olivia bit her lip, what was she to do? She promised Mimi she wouldn't tell anybody about the needle incident, but the look on Roger's face made this all the more complicated. Had Mimi been lying to her about something?

"I found a needle under her couch when I spend the night there." Olivia looked at the window as if she was afraid Mimi would be there listening to everything," she asked me not to tell you or anybody else about it." Roger let her out of his grasp, he turn away but Olivia pulled him back," she needs it right?"

Roger frowned," excuse me?"

"The needle, it is for her medication? She didn't tell me what the medication was for but now I understand,-"

"Geez Olivia, are you stupid?" Roger snapped at her," Heroin is no medication."

He took a small box out of his pocket and showed it to Olivia," Mimi and I take pills as medication for our situation." Angrily he tossed the box aside, it landed on the floor and tiny pills rolled out of it.

"How do you think she got the disease in the first place huh? God Olivia…"

He wasn't angry with her, he really wasn't. At least that is what Olivia wanted to believe. He was upset, that's why he is acting this way.

"Roger, I'm sorry…I had no,-" her bottom lip quivered, she didn't want to cry. She didn't even know why, but her eyes welled up with tears. Roger stood there and watched Olivia lowering her head and walked away from him into Mark's bedroom.

…_Shit…_ Roger sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

* * *

**Intruiging no? I liked writing this chapter ^^ please don't forget to leave a review. please? a good or a bad one! pretty please with cookies? **

**(I'm sorry for any errors, English is not my first language)**


End file.
